merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun08
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun07. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. Author's Note #4: The myth featured in this chapter is not a real myth. It was made up by the author. ---- A cave. A giant, enchanted cave. What are the odds? Liam noticed it first. He pointed it out, and said. "Whoa. Check it out. Any idea what that is?" "It's a cave." Alabaster replied, matter-of-factually. "The cave...of Lyla." I was astonished. A chill went up my back as the raft drew closer. "How did you know that, Alabaster?" "I didn't." His eyes darted from me, to Liam, to the stars, as if he was trying to listen to something. "It..it just spoke to me." "It just spoke to you?" Liam repeated. "But that's'' impossible..isn't it....?" His voice trailed off, and he began looking around for an answer to his newly-formed question, but got none. I looked into the darkness of the cave, which was now a foot away from us, and I heard it. A choir of voices, singing a song. ''Come they sang. Come if you want to know the truth. I blinked. What was that? Was I mad from not eating anything? Was I being hypnotized? I attempted to listen again, but all I could get was crickets chirping to the tune of "Old Mac Donald had a Farm." The boat entered the cave, and I shut my eyes. Here we go. I thought. ---- The cave was dark when you first entered. When we were in for a few minutes, lines began to draw themselves on the walls of the cave. We didn't have to row, the oars followed our movement. Then, we reached a pathway. Pick which way you want to go. The chorus of voices sang again. The left way was light, and seemed to be a way of hope. The right way was dark, and you could see nothing through it. All sensible people would go the left way, so we did. This whole time, none of us had been speaking. We'd all been mesmerized by the glowing lines, and the way there appeared to be haunted music playing behind us. In the movies, that kind of music would play, and someone else would say: "No, don't go in there!" But the hero would be so stupid, they'd go in anyway, and get killed. I hope that doesn't happen in real life. The glowing lines stopped, and formed a picture in front of us. It looked ready to tell a bedtime story. For some reason, I was holding Alabster's hand, so I could be comforted. It was almost as if Liam wasn't gone anymore, just me, Alabaster, and the glowing lines. Several centuries ago. The voices began. A young man named Somnus was on his way home from the market. This was not the Roman god, mind you, this was an avergage Greek man. It was dark, and he could not see where of which he was going. This young man accidentally stumbled into Nyx's forest, where you three are, right now. He was lost, and for seven days and six nights, traveled into this forest. On the first day, he fell of a cliff, the second, lost his arm to a griffin. The third, he became haunted by the death threats of Nyx, the fourth, he had to cross the River of Luna. The fifth, he found the Cave of Lyla, and was told by us, yes us, that he couldn't go any farther. He thought we were mad, and continued past the Volcano of Ignis, and over the Gate of Hermera. Once inside the castle, he met Nyx, the god of the night. Nyx was enraged Somnus had made it this far without dying. Somnus was also mad, and for that, stuck a blade upon the wall into Nyx's chest. Nyx was greatly injured, and hasn't been able to fully heal since then. But he was strong enough to leave one thing on Somnus. ''May your family forever be mine. ''He said. ''All of your brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, sons, and daughters. They shall forever be my slaves, generation after generation. They will not age, and all of them will have no mind. And nothing, nothing, will break this curse. That hit me like a ton of bricks. It made so much sense! My mother hadn't been killed, she'd been turned into a 'slave. ''Forever''. So had all of my aunts and uncles, and parents, and cousins. And now, ''me''. A'' demigod''. My dad was a god. Couldn't he reverse the curse? Or did he not ''care''? I was starting to see why Luke hated him. ''No''. That was ''not going to happen. Nyx wasn't going to get his way anymore. I was going to avenge my mother, my family, and break the slavery curse before it affected '''''me. And my dad was going to pay. Alabaster touched my arm, and in fury, I had forgotten he was there. "Demi, Demi, it's okay." "No, Alabaster." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "Don’t try to make me feel better. Because it won’t work. My family is in slavery with the god of the night, and my dad doesn’t care. Nobody does.” "I'', ''Alabaster Cerise Torrington, cares." He said, grabbing my collar. We looked each other for a five-count, the glow of the lines surrounding the boat, and he whispered. "We will defeat Nyx, even if it means we have to die." "Then let's'' do ''it." I leaned closer, and kissed him. On the lips. Because'' he'' knew how I felt. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories